1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to tissue repair and, in particular, relates to cannulated and uncannulated suture anchors for securing tissue to bone.
2. Background of Related Art
Suture anchors are typically used to secure lengths of suture relative to various body parts. In one class of particular application, suture or bone anchors are used to position and secure a length of suture relative to bone. For example, suture anchors are used to secure portions of tissue adjacent a bone surface. A conventional method involves implanting a suture anchor into bone and using the suture attached to the suture anchor to secure tissue adjacent to the bone. This method finds particular application in various forms of reconstructive surgery.
In an alternative use of a suture anchor, the suture anchor and associated suture can be used to secure torn or damaged ligaments, relative to bone. In this method, typically, a longitudinal bore is drilled into bone and a suture anchor is positioned within the drilled bore. The suture anchor may be secured within the bore via a wedging, threading and/or use of adhesive. Once the suture anchor has been secured to a proper depth within the drilled bore in bone, an end of the suture may be secured to a ligament and the ligament drawn adjacent the bone thereby reattaching the ligament is to the bone.
While the described methods of utilizing suture anchors to secure tissue and/or ligaments to bone are known in the art, there exists a need for a multi-component suture anchor capable of adjusting the length and tension of the suture on associated tissue.